Forum:The Elysian Project
The ultimate winner of the vote. ~Viva Let's get this discussion organized. We also need to elect an admin (I am not running). -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here's what I want to say about it first. We shouldn't call it a game, rather, a collaborative and interactive RP project. Game gives off the wrong vibe, it makes it feel as if the consequences of decisions are not serious ones. But, for the sake of effective RP, the decisions we make will effect lives. Sure they may not be real lives, but we are in control of nations full of people and people are not game objects. I know I sound a little overly-serious, but I will not have a FW-like situation appear in something I plan on putting alot of effort into. Also, I will happily run for admin. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) So I take it were doing another map? --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 14:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah because something happened with the old one. I reckon we just take the vote right on this page here. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 15:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I just say game because I don't want to type out collaborative project. Let's call them colabs from now on. Anyhow, I always followed your line of thought when running FW; people just have a hard time committing. I don't see it going better here, but still, your activity and dedication shouldn't depend on the activity and dedication of others. If the colab is dead, continue with your work. We're not dependent on each other. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Map Voting Single Continent one *Vote *Vote *Vote Multiple Continent one *(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 15:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 15:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *I vote for the first one with the three continents. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *Then it is settle. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Map discussion Okay, so if we agree to that map, then I already have an idea of the climatology. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Like it, know exactly where mine will go. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We shouldn't really make any decisions on it until UP likes it though. Right now it's just a proposal. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Also, another proposal, instead of choosing colonies at the same time as homelands, how about we do homelands alphabetically and then colonies are decided using the leftovers. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I like the set up of the weather pattern. And I agree with the setup suggested by MC. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We also need names for all of the continents. The islands you can forget about, we just need some landmass names. Here's the blank version of the map. The blank landmass is Ixania by the way. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:11, July 16, 2013 (UTC)